Peut-être
by Green-Carousel
Summary: Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé, jusqu'au jour où il la croisa de nouveau sur les mers du Nouveau Monde. Et là seulement, il comprit qu'elle représentait bien plus qu'un simple sauvetage clandestin. OS, Aokiji/Robin, inspiré par une scène du film "Z".


_Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. Je sais que ce n'est pas mon jour de publication habituel, et pour cause : je vous offre un OS! :D Oui, en ce jour férié, commémoration de la fin de la guerre 14-18 u.u Mais rassurez-vous, pas l'ombre d'une guerre dans ce petit OS (que l'on pourrait presque qualifié de drabble vu la longueur) :) Juste une petite histoire qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai revu le film Z (ceux ne voulant pas être spoilé, veuillez, si vous tenez vraiment à garder le suspens jusqu'au bout, ne pas lire cet OS. Sinon, ne vous en prenez qu'à vous-mêmes). Et il faut avouer que lors de THE scène, bref, vous verrez :D Enfin, j'ai toujours hésité à le poster, mais je le fais. Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé, hein? :)_

_Sur ce, pour ceux qui suivent Les implicites, je vous donne rendez-vous mercredi :) Pour les autres, merci d'avoir jeté un oeil à cette chose, là, en-dessous, ça me touche beaucoup (pssst, je serais encore plus émue si vous laissez une review :3) :D_

_Je rappelle qu'aucun des personnages de One Piece ne m'appartient, ni même l'univers! :)_

* * *

**PEUT-ÊTRE.**

Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à cet instant. Cet instant où elle s'était tournée vers lui, dans ce corps rajeuni. Celui d'une adolescente de dix-sept ans tout au plus. Elle lui avait souri, comme jamais on ne lui avait souri, les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les nuages embellissant chaque millimètre de ses traits. Un sourire qui atteignait toutes les parcelles de son visage. Ces yeux rieurs, ces joues encore légèrement rondes, ce nez droit. Il les avait connus sous des jours bien différents de ceux qu'ils vivaient maintenant.

Cette jeune fille elle-même avait dû traverser des temps beaucoup plus douloureux. Et lui, avait été le principal instigateur de ces moments difficiles par lesquels elle avait été obligée de passer.

Quand la navigatrice de cet équipage pour le moins étrange l'avait reconnu, il avait saisi la frayeur dans les prunelles bleues de l'adolescente. Et bien sûr, tous les amis du Chapeau de Paille avaient rappliqué à l'entente de son nom. Il avait soupiré intérieurement, de lassitude. Il ne faisait plus partie de la Marine. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à eux. Tout ceci n'était que du passé, enterré depuis son combat contre Sakazuki. Heureusement pour lui, le Capitaine informa très vite ses coéquipiers qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Tous semblèrent soulagés. Puis vinrent les questions dérangeantes sur ce qui se tramait sur les mers du Nouveau Monde, sur Zéphyr – de son pseudonyme Z –, sur les Dyna Gan. Concernant cette dernière question, il se trouva à hésiter. Devait-il répondre ou les laissait dans l'ignorance ? Il s'empêcha toutefois de sourire quand elle répondit à sa place, éclairant ainsi la lanterne de Chapeau de Paille et des autres.

Il n'avait jamais été étonné par sa grande connaissance, déjà depuis l'époque d'Ohara. Cette année-là, quand le Buster Call avait été prononcé, il avait été rongé par les remords. Il s'en était presque voulu de l'avoir laissé en vie. Il avait alors suivi ses actions de très près, apprenant qu'elle s'était rapidement fait un nom. "L'enfant du Démon". Quel fardeau pour une enfant de huit ans. Il l'avait vu grandir à travers les journaux et les avis de recherches, son portrait ornant les dernières annonces de prime.

Jusqu'à ce jour, sur la partie encore paisible de Grand Line, où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il était celui qui lui avait accordé la liberté, il allait être celui qui la lui retirerait. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Mais quand il avait entendu parler de l'esclandre que l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille avait fait pour la retrouver, il avait été rassuré. Finalement, il avait fait le bon choix. Il avait eu raison de lui laisser la vie sauve. Parce qu'en plus de lui avoir offert la liberté, il lui avait permis de rencontrer des gens pour qui elle comptait. Pour qui elle n'était pas "L'enfant du Démon" mais juste une femme à la recherche de la connaissance ultime. Alors il avait laissé couler, s'intéressant de près aux moindres faits et gestes de l'équipage.

Puis vint Sabaody. Là encore, il avait été surpris. Qui ne l'aurait pas été. Tout le monde l'était. Dès que l'on s'intéressait d'un peu trop près à cet équipage hors du commun tout devenait surprenant.

Elle avait disparu de la surface du globe, comme ses camarades. Deux années durant. Deux années où il avait essayé de récolter des informations, sans ne jamais obtenir aucun résultat. Pourtant, elle refaisait surface aujourd'hui, face à lui, ayant acquis des connaissances supposées gardées top secrètes par le Gouvernement Mondial.

Derrière ses lunettes rondes, il cachait sa joie. Il était fier de lui et, dans une certaine mesure, fière de ce qu'elle était devenue. La voir ici devant lui, rayonnante malgré les années qu'elle avait temporairement perdues, lui avait fait entrevoir un nouvel espoir. Et il avait ressenti quelque chose, s'animant dans le creux de ses entrailles quand leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Il avait alors eu du mal à s'en détourner.

Aokiji, pour la première fois dans son existence, avait saisi un autre des nombreux sens du mot "justice". Et c'était l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille qui avait été le seul apte à le lui montrer.

Alors, quand elle lui tourna le dos, il ne réprima pas le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Il l'observa s'éloigner et remonter à bord de cet étrange navire à la figure de proue en forme de tête de lion ensoleillée.

Il se dit que peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur cette femme, passer du temps avec elle, connaître les moindres recoins de son histoire. Peut-être que dans un univers parallèle, ils auraient été semblables. Peut-être, dans ce monde inexistant, aurait-il fait plus que la sauver pour un jour. Peut-être l'aurait-il sauvée pour toujours.

Kuzan ne faisait qu'émettre des hypothèses. Mais qui pouvait dire ce qui aurait pu se produire.

Peut-être que Nico Robin l'avait marqué plus profondément que ce qu'il pensait.


End file.
